Umbreon in the Twilight
by YamiMarik1994
Summary: <html><head></head>A reunion between two very different friends sparks a hot and steamy night that neither will ever forget. Umbreon/Espeon Yaoi. A project with WolfietheLion</html>


**WolfietheLion and I spent aaaaaaallll day working on this, and we hope you love it!**

Not too far outside of Saffron City trainers and their Pokémon went in and out of a local Pokémon Center. Today was a pretty busy day, good for business even though most services were usually free; the wellbeing of a Pokémon should be at no cost to the trainer, that was for sure. Try to imagine for a minute if you could, what it would be like if there were no Pokémon Centers...hard isn't it? They were like a cornerstone of Pokémon training, an asset that would make doing so difficult, at the expense of the Pokémon.

On this particular day, a young trainer roughly sixteen years of age, you can call her Carla, came into the center. She was a rather cute girl with shoulder-length black hair and a set of light blue eyes, all matching the Umbreon beside her. The Umbreon, whose name was simply Dusk, was a shiny Umbreon with glowing blue rings instead of the usual gold, but his eyes were still as blood-red as ever. He only recently failed a battle, because he could not get his mind off one thing:

His...best friend, you could call him, who was an Espeon that belonged to his trainer's best friend. The two of them were totally inseparable. It was like it was meant to happen, two Pokémon becoming friends when their trainers were friends. It was embarrassing to admit why he missed him, but don't get me wrong when I say he wasn't ashamed to say it if you asked him. It was only a few months ago at the start of their trainers' separate Pokémon journeys that the two Pokémon discovered that their friendship had escalated to the point that, well quite frankly, the two of them had fallen in love. How it happened, they could not explain, but a friendly kiss turned to a pet here and there, and eventually it turned into full-on mating.

Needless to say Dusk missed him terribly, and as he scanned the Pokémon Center interior, he hoped to see his friend; every time they came to a center he did this. He sighed sadly to himself and looked at the tile floor. Arceus, he missed him...

Of course, as Dusk distracted himself with the polished floor of the Pokémon center, he wouldn't see the rather small, pink rocket that shot towards him at a great speed thanks to the help of a quick attack. Seconds later, they collided; the furry missile landed on top of him, crying out in a slightly high pitched voice

"Dusk! Dusk I knew it was you!" Yes this was Dusk's fabled friend, the one who loved him and was willing to mate with him once; a handsome Espeon male named Twilight.

Running after his Pokémon was a sixteen year old, brown haired boy named Erik, and as he stammered out an apology and tried to pull Twilight away, he saw who the girl was.

"Carla?" He asked, not really believing that it was really her, after all, what were the chances they'd be at the exact same Pokémon center at the same time?

The events that followed happened so fast, from being tackled to the cold tile floor to hearing a high voice in his ears, all up to seeing the face of him, the Espeon he was just thinking about, Twilight. Oh Arceus, just imagine how happy the Umbreon was to see his best friend! He simply could not believe it.

"T-Twilight? Oh Arceus, it's so good to see you!" But when his trainer tried to pull him off him, he growled and put his foreleg around the smaller Pokémon, trying to keep him from pulling him away. He just got to see his best friend after all this time; couldn't he have some decency to let him stay?

Carla's hands were over her mouth when she saw the Espeon tackle Dusk, but she gasped louder than before when she saw the trainer of the feline-like Pokémon.

"Erik? Wow, is that you?" she asked in a surprised and happy voice, not able to believe they would actually run into each other.

Erik practically threw the Espeon back down onto the Umbreon that he had 'attacked', completely distracted by the sight of his old friend.

"Carla I can't believe it!" He walked up to the girl and engaged in meaningless small talk, the two fox Pokémon being left to their own devices.

Even though he was a fox, his Espeon body gave him a few feline-like traits, one of these the ability to purr in happiness, his forked tail waving around.

"I can't believe it's really you Dusk! I saw you across the room and I said to myself 'naw ugh! That's not him!'" By now, he had decided to sit right on top of him, purring and licking at his muzzle happily "But then I tackled you and I was sure it was you!"

With their trainers off talking, Dusk could not help himself from giggling at Twilight's silliness, as well as his cuteness, also giggling because of his licking. "Twilight I've wanted to see you so bad! Every time we come to a center I look around...hoping to find you, and I never do." he said with a slightly sad tone, one paw pressed on his chest while his other was against the chest of the pink-furred fox, but he brightened up a few seconds later, his rings glowing. "You never lost that spark of playfulness did you? Still as silly and playful as ever!"

The Espeon cocked his head to the side and gave a soft, goofy grin of happiness, giggles of amusement escaping him. His paw rubbed against the Umbreon's dark chest, his tail waving around in pure happiness.

"I missed you sooooo much Dusk! I missed you more than my brothers and more then my dad and more than this much!" He leaned back on his paws and spread his front paws wide, of course, this put him off balance and he let out a yelp as he suddenly fell back between the Umbreon's legs, his head hitting the floor and the furry sheath of his friend rubbing against the back of his neck. Twilight was...never very right, most Pokémon said, he was far too childish, far too excited; but Dusk knew that it was a game he liked to play, knew that he was perfect as he was.

Dusk's eyes clenched when his sheath got that sudden touch, a little harder than what he was used to; but it was enough force to bring the very tip of his foxhood out and not injure him. Despite this, he opened his eyes and could only smile and laugh out of pure happiness, and amusement, but stared when he saw his own sheath and the treasures below, which made him blush.

"Twilight...you're such a cornfox!" he laughed, batting his friend playfully on his hind leg. "But I missed you, as much as...that. Oh, how much I missed you!" Dusk missed the pink Pokémon so much, his heart would ache unbearably for several nights on their journey; all he could think about was him, but now that he was here, there was no more room for pain, none at all.

He blinked a few times and quickly did a back roll so he was sitting in front of him, a smile plastered all over his face. His friend was so great; he was smart and tough and could kick the butt of any Pokémon that he wanted to!

"I missed you too!" If Dusk was expecting a break he didn't get it, for Twilight pounced right back on top of him, purring like mad and licking at his muzzles "Some days I'd get so sad," he started, putting on a pouty face and sitting up slightly "that I wouldn't even finish my dinner!" For those that knew him, this was almost impossible for the little fox, labeled a glutton by his trainer and mother.

Dusk closed his eyes and sighed softly, laughing as he immediately licked the Espeon right back, trying to do his own purr but failing; sometimes he wished he could purr like Twilight, but he just wasn't built to do such a cute...and sometimes even arousing task. But purring was a trait that was better on the lighter fox than he knew it would be on himself.

"Wow, you must have really missed me!" Dusk exasperated, honestly completely surprised by this. Twilight, not eating? That's absurd! He lifted his head and turned to look at the teens who were now sitting down and chatting away, not paying any attention to them. "T-Twilight, do you want to go talk somewhere more private? Carla and Erik look pretty busy..."

The pink fox blinked and perked up, seeing the two talking teenagers and let out a long, exasperated sigh as he rolled his eyes.

"That boy is alllllways talking!" He complained as he climbed off of Dusk "Even when he's supposed to be throwing my squeaky Ratatta!" The hypocritical little fox once again rolled his eyes and smiled at Dusk "Not like me of course! I can't stand to talk that long, it's weird how he can do it I mean..." He remembered his question and perked up "Of course I want to go somewhere more private!" Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to yell this out where whatever Pokémon was in the room could hear.

Dusk simply shook his head. Twilight was certainly a special breed of Espeon; he could only imagine what made him tick, what his fuel was. Knowing him this long you would think he would know, but ironically he still really had no idea. The Umbreon breathed deeply with the weight off him and got back up to his slender yet slightly muscular legs. He winced and flattened his ears slightly with how loud Twilight was, but he knew it was only his excited side doing it. That's one of the many things he loved him for, his chipper attitude...

"O-Okay, good." he perked up and smiled, his rings glowing brighter. "I think there are a few rooms in the center that would be nice and private."

"Okay!" He chirped once more, happily prancing around him as they walked, almost tripping over the Umbreon once or twice. He couldn't help himself, he was just sooooo happy! "I have my friend! I have my frieeeeend!" He practically howled out, his tail whipping around like a deranged Pidgey, whacking the Umbreon across the back of his head every so often.

It was a rather humorous sight-well, more so then usual, Twilight was always a funny sight- the Umbreon who was supposed to be dark and brooding, and the fox that was so happily skipping around him.

While for the most part he was, as it was noted, dark and brooding while not around the Espeon, Dusk was unable to stop a smile from curling over his muzzle as they went down one of the empty hallways of the Pokémon Center; this hall led to some of the rooms that Nurse Joy would rent out to traveling trainers who needed a place to stay. A few times he almost fell down with Twilight, the whacking his head received making him feel like he was slapped upside the head by an angry Spearow; the room started to spin a little, but he ignored it.

"H-Hey Twilight, come on love, just...calm down a little." he chuckled playfully, nuzzling him when he was able to. "I think one of these rooms would do well."

Twilight blinked curiously and cocked his head to the side, giggling and smiling the entire time. "Oh you're so silly! How can I relax when I'm with you?" Purring like mad, he snuggled against his dark shape and nodded his head at his statement "Mmkay! I'll find one! You just wait here!"

Without even waiting for an answer, he ran up the middle of the hallway, his eyes glowing a purple in color, each of the knobs rattling as they started to glow as well. With a giggle from the fox, the doors suddenly flew open, revealing either an empty room or one that was occupied.

Dusk sat with his mouth open with a held-back response, and then closed it, not wanting to look like a Magicarp. He just sat down on the cold linoleum floor which felt good on his rear end, wagging his stiff tall tail as much as it was allowed to. That was another thing he liked about Twilight, his skill in his psychic powers and how he was able to enjoy them while showing of his mastery. That was another thing he wished he had, but it only made them different and more appealing to each other. Twilight also had the tendency to act more like a female at times, as if it wasn't really obvious enough. Dusk only smiled and looked at the Espeon's rear as he went through the rooms, a soft shade of red coming over his dark-furred face.

Twilight scurried in and out of rooms without regard for who was in it; in fact, he was tossed out of three separate rooms, one of these twice. He finally let out an annoyed huff as a Machamp, holding him by the scruff of his neck, dumped him out in the hallway.

"Ya well you smell like a foot!" Okay so maybe he wasn't the best at insults, he didn't have much time to practice on it of course. "There's not ANY rooms op-" He paused when he saw the room directly across the hall from where he got tossed out was empty, and he smiled brightly at Dusk "Told ya I'd find us a room!" With a soft giggle and wiggle of his rear end, he ran into the room.

A single paw against his face, he sighed heavily and smiled. Oh Twilight, what are we going to do with you? A natural wave of fear went over him when he saw the Machamp carry him out and was glad he did nothing to him, but Dusk almost burst into laughter at his "insult". When he heard Twilight's excited words, he smiled at the Espeon, gave his rear another glance, then followed him into the room. Finally, a place where they could finally have some privacy, away from everyone else! Nowadays it seemed like it was too much to just ask for a few moments alone with your best friend, if only a few.

"And you found us a nice one too Twilight, good job!" he said happily as he came in. The room was rather nice looking with two beds, a nice soft shag carpet covering the floor that looked like it would be so great to sleep on, and a PC next to one of the beds.

Of course, Twilight was nowhere in sight, at least, until he turned around the bed and saw a small pink tip of a tail sticking from beneath the bed. A soft giggling could be heard, Twilight thought he was so clever and so sneaky hiding under the bed, just waiting for him to turn around so he could pounce. Unfortunately though- well for him at least, he pounced out right into Dusk's face, effectively headbutting him; the fox let out a cry slash hiss of pain as he plopped down on his butt, rubbing his sore cheek "Owwie..."

Dusk had wanted to outsmart the cat-like fox this time, grab his tail and take him by surprise, but the opportunity was lost when he pounced, and they had made contact. Dusk yowled slightly and staggered a bit, regaining his balance before he could fall.

"O-Ow...Twilight, what...happened...?" he groaned softly, his paw on his forehead as he looked at his friend, shook the daze off, and went to his side. His forehead was throbbing with pain, but he could always take more than the Espeon could. "Hey, you okay Twilight?" he asked softly, touching his cheek with his soft paw.

Twilight blushed and purred gently as he nuzzled his head against Dusk's neck softly, murring happily at the scent that clung to his thin black fur.

"I-I'm fine..." He said softly, tail slowly wrapping around him, barely making it halfway around him, but it showed his love of him "I'm sorry..." He said gently, licking at Dusk's forehead slowly. "Are you okay?"

The Umbreon straightened himself up, his eyes closing slightly as his tail went around him. Though they'd only done something like that a few times, Dusk really liked it when they did that; just another thing about Twilight he liked. He put his paw on his back in a partial hug, nuzzling the top of his soft short-furred head.

"It's okay Twilight, I'm just fine." He started to chuckle again. "I guess you just got a little too playful huh?"

He smiled timidly and nodded his head, just relaxing in the hold of the warm male. "Mmmmm...I missed you so much..." Twilight whispered softly. "I didn't think we'd ever see each other again..." The Espeon boy smiled and licked at his muzzle softly "Do...do you want to mate me?" Even though he had pink fur, the blush that covered his cheeks was just visible "I-I'd ummmm...really like to try again..."

Dusk's eyes were closed, but they weren't anymore when those words uttered by the slightly younger Espeon came to his tall, straightening-up ears. He looked down at him, partially unable to believe he was asking if they could mate again.

"Twilight? You...would you like to?" Part of him thought he didn't enjoy it like he did, because he kinda held back a little because he was afraid he would hurt him. That was the last thing he would ever want to do. "Well...I...I would, like to as well..." he blushed along with the other boy, licking and nuzzling the top of his head.

Twilight purred gently and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feel and touch of his best friend and possible lover; it hurt his head when he tried to figure out what they were, so he didn't ask much. The little pink fox licked at his muzzle and smiled gently.

"I g-guess I should..." He lowered his head to the black fox's sheath, breathing in the slightly musky scent in and shivering. He would admit that he was a pervert, but he loved the smell of another male's musk, it was just so...amazing. He lowered his head further to the main source of his musk, his black furred balls, hanging there so tantalizingly, just begging to be licked, and lick he did. Slowly at first, his tongue slowly running over the thin black fur here, wanting to pleasure him as much as he could.

He would admit it had been a while since he did this; after they first mated, Dusk never found solace in any female. It just...didn't feel right. They never had what Twilight had: his male cuteness, his extremely exuberant attitude that lit up Dusk's otherwise dreary life, and the mutual trust and affection they shared after years of friendship. That's why as he watched the pink fox make his move, he watched with complete trust that he only had for him. The black fox kept himself standing as he opened his legs up for him, his heartbeat going up slightly as he felt his breath down on his sensitive balls. His eyes closed, his breathing pitched as he gave a soft "Twilight", his tail lifting up and a single bead of sweat trickling over his sheath, which slowly pushed out his pink foxhood, but only with time.

A purr was the simple response from him, his eyes closed as he softly licked his furry balls up and down, even curling his tongue around behind them and almost taking them fully into his mouth. When he smelled his musk get stronger, his pink tip sliding from his black sheath- contrasting majorly with his coloration-Twilight giggled and slowly moved up, breathing hot air over it gently.

"That f-feel good foxxy?" He asked playfully, knowing how much his friend 'loved' the cliché nickname that Twilight had come up for him.

When he said 'loved', that's an understatement; hearing that nickname flow over his tongue and reach his ears, said in such a playful but sexy way, it sent shivers of ecstasy through his spine. Dusk clenched his eyes shut and pressed himself against Twilight, his balls against his soft pink face. He would smell the musk of his arousal flowing from his furry orbs only get stronger, his tail vibrating.

"Y-Yes, it does Twilight..." he answered softly, his voice carrying a slight moan."G-Go on, if you w-want..."

Twilight smiled and murred softly as he placed his tongue once more at his furry balls, before slowly and lovingly dragging it up his black-furred sheath, and up to his pink tip. His lips were soft, gentle, and loving, caressing each inch of the pink flesh, loving the murrs and coos that he heard from him. Licking his lips gently, enjoying the salty taste here, he very softly took the pink tip into his mouth, being very careful not to hit it with his sharp teeth, that would not do at all!

Oh, another thing he loved about him, who knew! His gentleness, like he was the last time, was something that he greatly loved and appreciated. He was able to get the warmth and softness of his mouth and lips, while his teeth stayed out completely, allowing him to face no chance of injury. Twilight was just so sweet! Of course he would return the favor! He let out a pleasured murr, his tongue sticking out of his mouth as his sheath muscles pushed his foxhood out to him. Oh, this just felt so good...

Twilight closed his eyes, soft murrs and giggles of happiness escaping him as he sucked down a little more of his thickening rod, loving the feel of it, the texture as it filled up his mouth, the salty taste. Purple eyes closed tightly as he took more in, about five inches, being careful not to choke himself; he couldn't help but try and go farther though, his forked tail coming around to tease and play with the bigger fox's balls. He loved Dusk, he let Twilight pleasure him at his own rate, gave him the chance to relax and suck him down nice and slow.

Dusk smiled with his mouth slightly open, panting in delight and giggling as his balls were messed with, tickled and grabbed by his dual tail. His deep red eyes opened and pointed down to Twilight. He wished he could see his face, look at him, kiss him...oh he wanted to kiss him so bad, but that didn't mean he wanted him to stop. His chest and stomach rose and dripped sweat slightly, his hips rocking forward slowly to press slightly into Twilight's mouth, starting to lose himself. But he didn't go too much; he still wanted Twilight to go at his own pace, and make him as happy as he was. He loved him so much, his hind legs shaking as strong emotions flooded him again.

Now that was the reaction he was hoping for, the quivering of coming lust, clearly showing the affect that his licking was having on him. He murred happily, ignoring the small droplets of sweat that fell onto his forehead, and sucked more of his pink length. He was actually surprised that he could take this much of his rod in after so long, but that didn't mean that he was complaining or anything. Right now he had up to seven inches in his muzzle, gagging slightly when he humped, but not pulling away.

The claws of both sets of paws extended out and stabbed into the soft shaggy carpet, the muscles in his upper thighs tightening slightly as he gave another soft hump into his warm and very inviting mouth, wanting more but wanting Twilight to still enjoy it to. At this point, his knot was already pushed out and positioned over the base of his ebony sheath.

"Mm...mmm...Twilight...Twilight..." He groaned, his blue rings glowing louder than ever.

Twilight smiled and slowly started to pull backwards, his lips clinging tightly to his rod the entire time. As his pointed tip suddenly popped out of his mouth, he giggled and smiled at him, unable to help but admire his amazing rod, the knot already so big...drooling pre and shining slightly in the light of the room.

"B-Bigger then before..." He admitted with a gently blush "D-Do you want me to continue...or...," he murred and cuddled up to his warm neck "do you want...to mate me..."

Dusk opened his eyes and looked at the pink fox out the corner of his eye, panting and smiling at him. Oh that Espeon...one mating and he already knew how to tease him, want more, and make his decision. His foxhood throbbed in the cool air-conditioned room and it made him groan and giggle with pure lust, nuzzling his best friend and snuggling right back, licking the side of his neck.

"Twilight...I would love to mate you..." he responded softly, going up to kiss him on his muzzle."I want...t-to be inside you again..."

Purring softly, he rubbed his face into his warm neck, just wanting to relax with him so close; it felt so good to just be with him, to be able to touch and smell him. After a small lick to his muzzle, he very gently turned around and lifted his tail up high, revealing a small, cute tailhole, bright pink in color just like his fur.

"I-I'm ready for you..." He said with a gentle giggle.

As much as he wanted to cuddle with him, oh he wanted to; there would be time for it later. Now, he had the chance to mate with him again, feel the ultimate pleasure with the Espeon. His eyes transfixed on his tailhole, but...it looked a little...looser than before. He blushed, rings glowing. Oh Twilight, you adorable fox...

"Wait, I want to...I want to taste again..." the dark-type said with a soft chuckle as he came forward and gave his cute rear a gentle sniff, before he carefully stuck his tongue out and pressed it on the still-tightened opening.

The young Espeon couldn't help but wiggle his pert rear end and moan in delight at the feel of his warm tongue. Once again that night a blush coated his face; would he be able to tell him that he would mate with Erik's male Houndour every so often? It was just...just a way for a little stress relief, that was all. Giggling playfully, his tail came down and rubbed his ear slightly. "D-Do I taste yummy foxxy?"

Dusk couldn't help the smile that came across his muzzle, his breath hot on his tailhole. He giggled and ran his tongue up to the top of his rear opening, all the way down to the top of his pink-furred balls.

"Oh...oh yes, very yummy..." he said with a giggle, smacking his lips slightly as he gave him another lick."Love...you seem...a little more loose than after we mated the first time..."

Oh no he knew! He knew! As soon as he said this, Twilight was brought to near tears as he looked at the ground.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I just wanted a little r-relief!" He whined and looked back at him with terrified eyes "I-I missed you a-and Erik's H-Houndour..." His tail wrapped around his waist tightly, his pink form shaking slightly "I-I'm so sorry...so so so sorry...please don't hate me..."

Needless to say this took him by surprise. What? What was he sorry about? the Umbreon looked at him, pulling his mouth away. Relief...? He stared, into his terrified eyes. Erik's Houndour? What, did he...? "T-Twilight..." he said softly, his ears drooping slightly. No, please Arceus, say it ain't so. "Twilight, is there...is there something between you and his Houndour...?"

"No no no!" He whined, sounding a lot like a frightened child, his fur on end and his nails nervously dug into the carpeting under paw "I-I just couldn't concentrate and I kept l-losing fights! He said it'd be fun!" Tears fell from his eyes slowly, obviously he was on the verge of a very child-like crying session "I don't love him...I thought about you whenever we'd do anything..."

He sat down, trying to calm himself. After all, he wasn't very innocent either... He looked up at his friend and rubbed himself along his side and nuzzling him softly.

"Twilight, please don't cry...It's not your fault." he said softly and lovingly, his eyes soft, forgiving, and he licked the side of his face. "Love, when we were apart for so long, I...I'd done a few things with female Pokémon. Oh Twilight, I just missed you so much..." he closed his eyes and nuzzled him harder, getting closer to him. "I wanted...something to ease the pain..."

Twilight closed his eyes and sniffled pitifully, pulling his lifetime friend closer with one paw and laying his head on his shoulder.

"I...I just...want to be with you..."He whispered gently, he didn't even care if Dusk had been with some other females, he would love the handsome Umbreon no matter what "I-I...guess we've...both been bad..." He said with a weak giggle, looking at the ground and sighing softly, his playful nature completely gone "I just...I just want you..."

The Umbreon was now fighting back his own tears as he nodded, his rings giving a faint glow as he laid his head on his.

"Twilight...I love you so much..." he nuzzled him hard and lovingly, licking his pink fur. He didn't care if his cute little Espeon had mated with the Houndour; it didn't mean anything, he didn't love him. "We've both been...but...that changes..." Dusk swallowed and straightened up confidently, kissing the top of his head. "Twilight, do you still...want to mate?"

Twilight smiled up at him, sniffling softly and licking his cheek, before gently nodding and once more presenting himself to his handsome Umbreon mate.

"I-I never want...to go without you again..." He said gently, wiggling his rear end softly "Y-You...you don't even have to be gentle...I'm used to it..."

He blushed at those words, rubbing his paw on the carpet. It was still...well, he'd wanted to get him used to taking his size, but he nodded and sighed heavily, biting his bottom lip.

"Twilight, I love you so much..." he said softly and nuzzled his side as he went back behind him, a single paw rubbing his right hip softly, his fox shaft still throbbing with need. "Love...I never want to be with anyone else." he looked down at the carpet and blushed hard. "Is...is Houndoor...better, than I am...?"

This question, it made him laugh, showing signs of his old playful self "Of course not! He was like six inches long and he would hump me for like eight seconds before blowing." He giggled like mad and spread his legs, shivering at the touch of his paw. "I missed you so much..." He closed his eyes and lifted his tail up high, shaking in pure excitement "I can't wait I'm so excited..."

He giggled right back, his tail trying to wag with as much excitement as the young Espeon boy had. Six inches? If that was all he had, he wouldn't be very impressive when he evolved. But he was so relieved that he couldn't give his love the same pleasure they both experienced together.

"Oh Twilight...I missed you too. I've been dreaming about this for a while..." Dusk blushed as he mounted his mate, paws grabbing onto his hips as he worked with lining them up together for the best entry angle. Words could not describe how excited he was now...

Eyes closed, a loud purr vibrating through him, he let out an excited giggle and smiled back at him, loving how his black fur contrasted so much with his own pink fur. He couldn't help but giggle even harder when he saw that his pink fur was the same color as his lover's prick; he couldn't stop giggling, and in his excitement his pink tip slid from his furry sheath. Moaning in excitement, he pushed back against him, not wanting to miss a second with his mate, his love, the only person in the world that he wanted to spend every second with.

Cocking his head to the side and sticking his tongue out slightly, giggling when he heard him doing it; Twilight was so cute when he giggled like that, it just made him so much more cuter than he already was! He took a deep breath and held his mate tight, his hind legs pressed against his light pink ones; their contrasting fur colors were quite a sight.

"Oh Twilight...it's so good to be back here...with you..." he said softly, his hips rocking slightly as he poked his balls with his tip, trying to make his way up to his tailhole.

At the jab of his tip, he instinctively flinched, Houndour always made it a habit to thrust like mad in an attempt to get into him, and he would always slam against his poor balls. He smiled timidly and gently lowered himself, letting out a soft yip at the feel of his hot tip, so nice and pointed as it tried to bury its self into his tight little ass "Oh I missed you so much...I missed you..."

The sound of his little yip made his insides go hot with excitement; he was ready to help his mate feel the incredible pleasure, no matter what. Dusk pressed on his little tailhole and entered him with just the very tip. The young Umbreon groaned and growled at the pleasure and the familiar feeling, taking little nips at the scruff of his neck to anchor himself as he pushed a little deeper, an inch of the way. "Arceus, it's so g-good...to be inside you...again..."

As soon as that tip wedged it's way inside of him, he threw his head back and let out a cute yelp/howl and pushed back rapidly, digging his nails into the carpet for traction. He had missed this more than anything else, he was a dork to even think that Houndour's puny cock could help scratch the itch that he had since Dusk left. He could feel his smaller prick hard as a rock under his belly, throbbing and spewing out a bit of cum every so often. "D-Dusk...take me...take me..."

Oh Arceus, how many more reasons was he going to find to love this Espeon? There were simply too many to count, that was the extent of it. Dusk's tail stuck straight up and shook gently, wagging its best as he pushed a little more than two more inches of his girth inside, then pulled back out all the way to the very tip before he glided back inside him with a single thrust. He groaned in pleasure and clenched his eyes shut, his bite on his scruff keeping them both firmly in place for what was going to be better than they could ever imagine...

Yelping and moaning with each of his thrusts, he felt his back legs quiver as he quickly neared a climax, unable to help but love all that was happening to him, loving how he held him so close, how he breathed in his ears.

"I-I want you..." He whispered, moaning loudly with each of the thrusts back into his body "I want more! Take me Dusk!" He yipped out, nails dug into the carpeting as he bucked against him.

He let go of his scruff and grit his teeth hard, grunting and pressing his forehead into the back of his neck as he wrapped his paws around his waist and thrusted deeper, amazed at how opened he was but how tight he still was. It brought relief and pleasure knowing his love was still as tight as ever.

"Arceus...Twilight, I want you too...more than anything!" he growled loudly as his hips and hind legs started to move his thick fox prick in and out of his tailhole rapidly. Oh gods, already this was faster than what he was used to with the Espeon!

Twilight couldn't help but wiggle under him with each powerful thrust, whining and whimpering as he felt Dusk getting closer and closer to hilting within him, already far deeper than Houndour had ever gotten in him.

"D-Dusk...Dusk it feels so good!" He yelped, spreading his hind legs wider and lowering his head to the ground, drooling slightly with his mouth open, it just felt so amazing...

Dusk panted loudly like a dog in the hot sun, even though he didn't resemble much of a dog and his tongue wasn't very big either; but his panting was still loud and obviously a lot of pleasure was behind it. His paws slid up and wrapped around Twilight's soft belly, right above the tip of his pink foxhood.

"Mmm...so...so tight...you're still pretty tight T-Twilight..." he panted out, breathing heavily in between words. There was no doubt that none of the females could match up to what he had with Twilight; not by a long shot.

Thrusting his hips in excitement, he moaned and rocked against him harder and faster, lifting his tail as high as possible to give his lover full access to his tight little rear end.

"M-More...more..." He whispered out, shaking with each penetration of the hot fox cock, his tight tailhole squeezing and rubbing it for each drop of his pre. It was amazing, the thought that he had gone this long without his foxxy Umbreon, going without his amazing cock...

His nose buried in his pink fur, he breathed in his incredible scent; it wasn't musky like his own, more of sweat berry-like scent, but it was very intoxicating and it made his mind blow. He mumbled something into his scruff as his thrusting sped up, body rocking faster and harder as their balls hit together and Dusk groaned loudly, the pleasure nearly making him falter but he kept on, plunging deeper and getting closer and closer to the knot. He couldn't believe he almost forgot how his sweet Espeon felt, but after all this time he was so glad to just be with him...

He couldn't keep his eyes open, he couldn't stop himself from moaning like mad as he was pounded into from behind, his black balls slapping against his own pink furred ones with each thrust. It was euphoria, ecstasy in its simplest form, as long as he had his Dusk...he felt like he'd never be sad or upset again...he truly felt that they were perfect for each other, meant to be together forever and ever...

His own moaning getting louder, it ripped through his throat and into the cool air of the Pokémon Center room. Dusk found himself moving back and forth on his hind legs, his paws constantly moving all over Twilight's hips as he tried to find the best way to hold his pink fox mate, extending himself over his back so he could press his forehead against the back of his head. This was true pleasure, true raw and primordial pleasure and ecstasy that could not be topped by any other feeling, all evident in his system by his thick pre spewing into his cute hot body while his knot fattened up.

The knot was swelling, his walls were tightening, he could feel their lustful act slowly building to a head, ready to go off at a moment's notice, and when it did, he wanted to be full of his lover's cock. He slammed harder back into his warm, furry crotch, yipping and moaning with each pulse of his length, his almost feline-like cock throbbing in desire and need.

At this point his knot was yelling at him, begging for him to include it in on the pleasurable mating act. Now, with how close they both were, he could not deny them the thing that would truly unite them in the ultimate way a canine Pokémon could show love for another.

"T-Twilight...Twilight, I'm getting close..." he groaned loudly, licking and biting the back of his neck as he pumped his tightening rear end harder and faster, the knot starting to press itself on his hot ass. This could only get better...

That was it, the hot, hard pressing of the knot feeling absolutely amazing, his sensitive tailhole slowly opening up for it and allowing the swollen ball of flesh to slide into his rear passage. Twilight threw his head back and howled in pure ecstasy, losing himself in the flood of feelings and emotions, his pink prick jumping and jerking as he shot rope after rope of cum onto the shag carpeting, blending in with the white color. He just barely felt his friend's cock jumping inside of him, just barely heard his cries and shouts of pleasure; everything was a haze, everything was so amazing...how could he have gone this long without him...

Dusk's head was pressed hard into the back of his neck, crying out and shouting Twilight's name into the air as they were locked together by the tie of his thick veiny knot. It throbbed as his cock throbbed and pumped stream after thick stream of pearly white seed into him, filling him up with the hot liquid. It was all coming back, the incredible feelings he could only experience with him...oh Arceus, his prayers had finally been answered; he knew this as his stomach tightened from the pleasure and ecstasy, that he was finally back with his mate, and he never wanted to ever be away, ever again...

Twilight just laid there under him, drooling into the carpet and panting like mad, his tail lazily waving back and forth as he smiled up at him, softly whispering, "Dusk...I love you..."

Erik timidly looked over at Carla, a bright blush on the boys face as he drew the blanket closer to themselves, he couldn't believe they had actually...he smiled at his new girlfriend and hugged her close

"We really should start looking for Dusk and Twilight..." He whispered softly, his hands softly running over her smooth skin "Tell them...the good news...that we'll be travelling together..."

Dusk would have climbed off his back and turned around, but he didn't want to. He simply wanted to stay inside him for as long as possible, even though it wasn't possible. He nuzzled him and licked the back of his head, biting at his scruff again. "Twilight...I love you, so, so much..." He knew this was his mate, this was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and nothing would ever change that...

The Espeon smiled softly, too tired to be playful and quirky, instead he just relaxed under his mate, feeling his prick throb inside of him every so often. "I don't...care what our trainers say..." He whispered softly, snuggling up to his warm chest "I'm never leaving you alone again...my love..." And with that, he was asleep, resting under Dusk and softly purring, the sound soothing and relaxing, quickly drawing Dusk to sleep as well.

**R&R, and we hope you enjoyed! Remember to clean off your keyboard, then review!**


End file.
